The Apprentice
by Gaeamaker13
Summary: At her sweet sixteen, Cherice was given tools of her own, but also a suspicious looking envelope. What is in this curious envelope? And what does her uncle have in store for her. Read and Find out. sounds better than any summary will say


Hello everybody, well this is my second fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it, this is only the beginning so do not fret, I will update as soon as I can. Please be gentle, but I would appreciate the **instructive criticism**, (there is a difference between that and flaming) just so that I can improve.

Gundam Wing and Monty Python and the Holy Grail do not belong to me, only my characters and the plot line do…. Please read and review and please be gentle….Toddles…Oh yeah read my other fanfiction as well. I will update that one soon, once I watch MTV Fear again…hmph…. bye

Chapter ONE 

Journal,

Today was great for me; I mean come on sweet sixteen! What more can I want? All my family members were there. But the day was going great until I finally heard the one voice that I have been waiting for, "Cherice!" I looked for the caller. Looking through the crowd of family members I found my uncle, Uncle J imagine hearts (yes the hearts are suspicious, but trust me, I only love him as any niece would dealing with their mother's brother…that does make sense right.) Well let me tell you how it goes later.

Love,

Cherice 

"Uncle J, OH MY GOSH!"

I ran up to my elderly uncle, at least by appearance he looked elderly. (But I would never tell him that directly.) I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. His raspy laughter rang in my ears as he picked me up and made petite circles around the living room. I have always had a strong relationship with my uncle. He always understood who I was and what my ambitions were. (Which if you must know, I wish to be a renown mechanist, One to be wanted and wished for.)

"My dearest niece. It is a pleasure to witness you turn the age of sixteen." I blushed at his generous compliments. " Uncle stop it, you are embarrassing me."

" My dear, you need all the special acknowledgements and I am one not to forget about your special gift."

" Special.." I was handed a medium sized square cardboard box. (Very heavy if you must know.) I opened the flaps and looked into the box. Inside were a variety of tools and gizmos. "OH MY G-D uncle! Thank you so much?" I wrapped my arms around his petite waist. (DO NOT THINK LIKE THAT!)

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." I received a small pat on my back. I looked up to see a smiling face.

"Uncle J?"

" I wanted you to have these tools. Hopefully they will come of use some day." I smiled brightly at him and looked down at the tools with admiration. "Listen, I have to go talk to your mother. But I wanted to wish you a Happy sixteenth birthday."

"Thank you so much Uncle J. I hope to see you soon."

" Someday, someday."

I looked at my uncle's back with a perplexed expression. 'Oh well.' I glanced back into the cardboard box. Inside was a tan envelope addressed to me in Uncle J's handwriting. I put the box on the living room table and turned the envelope over. On the backside of the envelope was large black bold ink.

**DO NOT OPEN UNTIL YOU ARE THE AGE OF SEVENTEEN!**

_I mean it Cherice. Uncle J_

I looked at the envelope with much curiosity. I really wanted to open it, but Uncle J. knows me just too well. IT IS TOTALLY NOT FAIR! DAMNIT! I looked toward the direction that my uncle went. I found him very much involved with my parents. They appeared to be having a debate of some sort. I looked onward watching as they made several glances in my direction. I looked up with much curiosity. Sadly I believe I was being noticed, done none other than my beloved uncle. They finished their conversation and my parents lead my uncle out to the front door. I waved as he did a goodbye wave. I teared up, only slightly as I saw my best friend leave my party, at an early time too. I mean he was only here for twenty minutes. Why can't he just stay longer? Why…

"Cherice, come on over to the kitchen so that we can open the remaining gifts and eat some cake."

"Alright mom." I placed the envelope back into the cardboard box and walked into the kitchen. Seeing the remaining party guests was indeed joyous and I was happy to see them here. But this party was not that great without my uncle, I sighed loudly.

My mother looked at me. Pride was prevalent within her eyes. But there was something else, something she and my dad were hiding from me. I excused myself from the remaining festivities, picked up my cardboard box and walked down the frame hallway to my bedroom. My parents looked at my retreating form and smiled softly as my birthday drawled to a close.

I quietly closed my door and turned to look at my forest green room. Everything was green and I mean everything. I sat on my twin-sized bed (with green sheets) and pulled out my green journal. It was only a silly composition book, but this book held all my secrets, my hopes, my dreams, my ummm…fantasies? I opened up to a random page and put the letter from Uncle J. in there. Someday I will read it, just one year away. But now I am to write, write another entry into my journal.

Journal,

The party drawled to a close at 4:00pm today. Not that long, about four hours. I was happy to have my uncle there. He gave me a box of tools. Can you believe it? I was totally stoked. Well he gave me a suspicious envelope, which I am unable to open until I am seventeen. DAMNIT! NOT FAIR! Well now I am in bed, writing you. Looking at my box tools with admiration. Wondering what is in the envelope. Well I will close this entry with a quote.

"I farted in your general direction!

Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries."

(I laugh silently)

Love,

Cherice 

I closed my green composition book and hopped off the bed. I headed toward my adjacent bathroom. I looked into the mirror, my brown hair with blond highlights was in a tight ponytail, framing my round face. Ocean blue eyes looked straight ahead as I observed my appearance from tonight's festivities. I wore a green (figures) flowey (sp?) skirt with a white-laced camis, outlying my sexy curves (hehe). My legs were of a soft brown color while my upper torso reflected a darker shade, I sighed as I released me hair from the tight knot of the ponytail tie. My hair flowed down, reaching my shoulders. I turned toward the shower and turned on the water. Waiting for the water to become a sufficient temperature, I thought of today's events. I enjoyed the party but when my uncle came, I felt so much at ease. He is the only relative that I have ever had such a strong connection to and that is saying a lot. I honestly cannot wait until my seventeenth birthday. What will he get me? What is he hiding in the envelope, that I am unable to open it? Hmmmm questions and an infinity of more questions. I stripped my body of all my clothes and washed the dirt and grime from today away.

Completing my shower in fifteen minutes I walked out with a blue towel wrapped around me. Walking to my room, I got dressed in green shorts and a black muscle tee. Sitting out on my green sofa chair, I pulled out _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ and read the first three chapters. My eyes began to droop as I hit the fourth chapter. Placing my book on my nightstand I walked up to my ceiling fan and turned off the lights. Falling into a dream-like sleep.

Yeah you finished well go down the screen and review this story. I would much appreciate it and I will update as soon as I can. College here I come! Thanks love you all. Thank you Mercury Ice Storm you are my inspiration.


End file.
